


Happy Birthday, Shin-Nii-San!

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know Shinnosuke's actual birthday was a few months ago but...it wasn't like Gou was a thing when it happened.</p><p>Gou knew the importance of separating dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Shin-Nii-San!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hi_no_senshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/gifts).



There was only one date worse to have your birthday on, and Shinnosuke is pretty sure that's Christmas itself. Everyone tries to cram his birthday with Christmas. He's never had an actual birthday party that wasn't combined with the family's Christmas party of friends thinking it was neat to make the part itself Christmas themed. It's hard to be excited for such a date when that happens every year.

However, this year is different because when he heads to the company Christmas Party/Birthday party, Shijima Gou is not there, and no one has a clue where he is. Shijima Gou is a man of mystery. He never exactly knows what to expect from him. Some days he's...well....over the top, and some days he's not. Still, Gou knows its his birthday, and Gou has to know how annoyed he is by people combining his birthday with Christmas. There's a weird warm feeling in the put of his stomach which has to be some combination of exctiement and also dread for whatever this guy has to have planned for him.

He leaves the party early, mumbling something about being tired from the long week. It's a lie, but someone spiked the punch, and Kyu is ranting about plot inconsistencies to a wall. Rinna is rambling about science, and Kiriko is the only sober person in the room besides him. That might honestly change after he's gone, and he doesn't want to be a part of this. There are some things that no one is ready to experience, and the state of this party when Kiriko is drunk is pretty high on that list. Besides, if Gou has something planned for him, and he's drunk for it....well, that's not something he should do.

The entire walk home, Shinnosuke is on edge, and it isn't jsut the way the cold air is biting at his face, but the way his heart is fluttery. His cheeks are fighting off frostbite themselves from the sheer intensity of the blush. What if Gou was going to do some sort of fireworks display like he did for Valentines day? What if he was going to write I love you in the sky like he did for their aniversary? Gou had done so many things, and tried to one up himself every time a new holiday hapened. And this was their first time spending his birthday together. And Gou definitely knew how Shinnosuke felt about it.

The entire walk home was quiet and nerve wrecking only brought out by the sheer stillness of the night. With every step, his heart sank a little more. What if Gou had forgotten? What if Gou was so busy with Christmas that he would simply...forget and then-

Oh no. Gou definitely didn't forget.

In his livingroom was what he thought was probably a giant birthday cake. It was supposed to be at least. It was really a bunch of cardboard boxes covered in neon paint and glitter. A lot of glitter. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get the glitter off his floor now actually. At least the paint seemed to be dry.

Carefully, Shinnosuke stepped in the room trying to figure out just how Gou had this set up. With his first step into the room, a shift car, that he recognized to be colorful commercial, hit a button on a music player that well...the sheer amount of stickers on it signified that it wasn't his. The song that played was one that Gou had played for him before. It was in english and most of the words were ones he didn't recognize, but of course, Gou had explained that it was a really dirty song that was very clearly about fucking. Gou had translated his favorite lines, and as one of them started, Shinnosuke tried to fight down his blush.

Then, as the cake opened up, Shinnosuke simply gave up on even trying on fighting the blush. Drive Red was already a color right? Because that was the color of his face. "G-gou??" He really wasn't prepared for what had popped out of the cake. No one could be.

Gou backflipped out of the cake in really really skimpy lace lingerie. He had "Happy Birthday, Shinnosuke!" written on him in icing, with the word Shinnsouke was too close to the top of his underwear. Instead of answering him, Gou started to saunter towards him, singing along to the song in a tone that drove Shinnosuke crazy. He found himself getting more and more embarrassed and with every step the distance between them shrunk but his erection definitely did not.

Trailing down, Gou looked at his handy work, and then looked back up to Shinnosuke, tugging on his tie for a kiss. "So uh, this is your present." He was trying not to laugh or take out his phone for a picture because the look on Shinnosuke's face was what he wanted for his new phone background. "Hope it makes up for everyone cramming it together with Christmas." Gou dragged his finger of the icing on his nipple, and popped it in Shinnosuke mouth before slipping it into his own and dragging his tongue over the finger seductively in a way that definitely put Shinnosuke in top gear. In fact, he wanted to slam his foot on the gas to get things going. 

"Shinnosuke, you're uh..." Gou presses his lips agianst his first, turning his one shade of red.

"You're the person who reminded me I was important when the world made me feel like shit. The least I can do is return the favor when people are too shitty to separated Christmas and your birthday. So uh, open your birthday present tonight." Gou took Shinnosukes' hands, hooking his thumb in his lacy underwear. "And tomorrow, you'll get a completely separate Christmas present. Today is the day that I celebrate how fucking grateful I am that you exist. And tomorrow, I'll celebrated just how much I want to give you things. And then in a week, I'll celebrate how much I want to spend another year with you."

Best Birthday ever.


End file.
